The Night The Party Went Wrong
by Wolf of the Amber Eyes
Summary: Yugi decides to host a party. However, everything is ruined when mysterious events begin to occur. What's going on? Who's behind this? And why is everyone acting so strangely? Read to find out! (Reviews are welcomed.)
1. The Invitation

Umm…this is my first YGO fanfiction (actually, it's my first fanfiction, period), and so please be nice. Criticism is welcomed, but NO FLAMES!! OR THEY WILL BE USED TO ROAST MY NEXT MEAL! (Which, if you are not careful, could be _you_, haha! Just kidding!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. So don't sue me.**

~~

Chapter 1: The Invitation

~~AT TEA'S HOUSE~~

"Yugi!" a voice echoed through the barren desert. "Wait, where are you going?" yelled a young teenaged girl with chin-length brown hair.

"To face my destiny," a mysterious adult figure replied as he climbed the stairs of an old, deserted-looking temple. "Goodbye."

"Wait!" the girl yelled, but it was to late; the great double doors banged shut, sending a tremor through the ground, as soon as the figure entered the temple.

"You've got mail," said a distant voice.

"I do?" replied the young girl. But, there was dead silence after that.  

Tea suddenly awakened. "Why do I keep on having the same bizarre dream?" she thought out loud.  'Wait, maybe it wasn't a dream, maybe it was a vision,' she thought. 'Wait, I'm talking crazy here; I'm not telepathic. Or, am I?'  

She then remembered the loud voice that interrupted her dream and turned to her computer.  She clicked on the e-mail icon and looked at the list of e-mails she had. "I got an e-mail from Yugi!" she remarked. 'Please be an invitation to a date,' she prayed silently as she moved the mouse cursor over the e-mail and clicked on it. She quickly skimmed the e-mail. 

"I'm invited to a party at Yugi's house!" she yelled out loud.

~~AT JOEY'S PLACE~~

"Uh…hello," Joey's voice rang through his room. "Is your refrigerator running…" 

There was a slight pause.

"…Tristan!" he whispered in a panic-struck tone as he put his hand over the mouthpiece, "He doesn't have a refrigerator. What should I say now?!"

"Tell him to call you back when he gets…no wait, then he'd have your phone number," replied the other teenaged boy.

"HELLO!" yelled the voice at the other end of the phone line as both Joey and Tristan completely panicked.

"Uh… …GOODBYE," yelled Joey as he slammed down the receiver, and collapsed on his bed.  "That---was---a---close---one," Joey gasped between breaths.

"I hope that guy doesn't have caller---"

"You've got mail!"  Tristan was interrupted by a voice coming from Joey's computer.

Both Joey and Tristan shifted their gazes to the computer.

"You've got an e-mail from 'guywithspikypurplehair203'," Tristan remarked. "Think it's a virus?"

"Nah," Joey replied as he reached for the mouse. "Just Yugi."

"Oh," Tristan sighed with relief.

"It says here that we're invited to a party tonight at five!" Joey said excitedly.  Suddenly his expression changed.

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked.

"It says here he's inviting us, Tea, Mai, and…

~~AT SETO KAIBA'S ENORMOUS MANSION~~

"You've got mail," announced Seto's computer.

'Oh great,' Seto thought, 'as soon as I'm done replying to all of my darn e-mails, I have to reply to a thousand new ones.

"Initiate virus scan," Seto yelled in an irritated tone.

"Virus scan complete," replied the computer.

"Open the dumb file," Seto yelled, "Really do I have to tell you to do everything? I do recall programming you to have a brain!"

"Well, if _you're_ going to be that way, maybe I'm not in such a good mood myself," replied the computer as its screen went blank.

"Damn it," Seto pounded his fist next to the keyboard. "How am I supposed to run a business when my computer keeps on shutting down?"

"You could try being a bit nicer to your computer," said a childish voice from behind him.

'Shit, Mokuba heard,' Seto thought as he turned around and faced his little brother.

"Mokuba's right," said Seto's computer as it suddenly turned back on. "Why don't you apologize?"

'This is humiliating,' thought the enraged Kaiba brother. 'I must be the only person in the entire world who has to apologize to an obnoxious _computer_.'

"Sorry," Seto apologized in sarcastic manner.

"Sorry for what…?" the computer probed.

"I said I was sorry," Seto shouted, outraged. "Now let me get back to my job."

"If you're not going to say sorry then I might as well send this," the computer replied as a letter popped up on the screen.

Seto's face turned bright red. "I told you to delete that!"

"I didn't know you had a crush," Mokuba commented absently as he skimmed the letter.

"I'm sorry for getting angry with you!" Seto said hastily, blushing furiously. "Please, don't send the letter!"

"Okay," replied the computer as the love letter disappeared from the screen.

'That was a close one,' Seto thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

"By the way," the computer announced, "the letter that just arrived is from Yugi Moto."

"Delete it," replied Seto, "I have no time to read his junk mail."

"Why don't you give Yugi some respect?" Mokuba stared hard at his brother. "After all, he _did_ save your life in Duelist Kingdom."

"Yugi destroyed my life," Seto replied sharply. "And as far as I'm concerned, it's his fault that we got into that mess."

"Ever think that maybe Yugi's challenging you to a duel?" Mokuba said innocently.

"All Yugi ever talks about are proposals to be my friend. He's not the kind of person who would go out and challenge people to a duel unless they infuriate him or threaten his life." Seto leaned back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. 'Or that so-called _pharaoh_ takes over,' he added to himself.

With a sigh of exasperation, Mokuba reached over Seto's shoulder and clicked the 'Read' button. 'Huh—what's this?' Seto leaned forward with sudden interest. 'A party at Yugi's house? I wonder who else will be there…'

"Oh, that sounds like fun, big brother," Mokuba said excitedly. "Are you going?" He faced the older Kaiba brother with his big, round, gray-blue eyes. "Didn't you say you weren't doing anything that Saturday night?"

'I would much prefer to spend time with my brother,' Seto thought. 'The fact that this is at Yugi's house alone tells me that Chihuahua will be there.' He smirked.

"Seto? Are you going?"

"I don't see why not," the brunette replied. 'This might actually be somewhat…amusing.' He snickered to himself. "Will you be all right here by yourself?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Seto… I'm ten years old. Of _course_ I can take care of myself," he said.

"Should I send a reply email?" the computer spoke up mockingly. Seto smirked, ignoring the computer's snotty tone.

"Yes, do so, that would be nice," the CEO replied, waving his hand in dismissal. "After that, you may shut down. Good night. Come on, Mokuba," he said to his younger brother. "It's your bedtime."

"Darn."

~~

A light shone in the darkness, followed by a loud, maniac laugh.

"The time has come!"

Slowly, the laughter faded into the never-ending darkness…

~~To Be Continued…

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the world's greatest cliffhanger, but this is only my first fanfiction, okay? **growls** So please be nice and review. AND NO FLAMES!! Criticism is good, yes, but NO FLAMES!!!


	2. A Mysterious Figure

Author's Note:  Sorry it took so long to update this. I'm plagued with homework. x_x Here's Chapter 2 for your enjoyment. R+R, please!

Chapter 2: A Mysterious Figure

"I'm leaving," announced the older Kaiba brother, as he started to walk out the enourmous entrance to his mansion. "If anything happens call me immediately."

"I'm telling you, I'll be okay," replied Mokuba irritably as his big brother closed the door. "Please stop worrying."

'I wish I could,' Seto thought as he closed the door, 'but ever sense Pegasus kidnapped him and deprived him of his soul at Duelist Kingdom, I'm always worrying about his safety.  Which is why I have some of the best guards money can hire posted around the perimeter of the mansion.  Nothing should happen to my brother while I'm away, as long as they're awake and doing their job.'

Seto glanced the right as he approached his limousine.  Out of the corner of his eye he spotted one of his guards hiding in the shadows.

When he could see his brother no longer, Mokuba headed to the mansion's ornately decorated family room.  He plopped onto the couch and took of his shoes. Mokuba rested his feet on a footstool.  He then turned on the big-screen TV and started watching Daffy Duck getting hit with anvils.  He was so absorbed in the show he did not notice the struggle occuring outside his window.

Mokuba suddenly froze as he heard a loud crash from the living room.  The soft _pitter-patter_ of footsteps on the ruby carpet slowly advanced towards him, and he froze in fear, beads of sweat forming on his upper lip and slowly trickling down the side of his head.  Whirling around, he gasped at the sight of a cloaked figure standing less than ten feet away.  A sharp chill ran up his spine, as a strange maniac laugh that seemed to have no definite source resonated throughout the room.

"Who are you, and what do want?" Mokuba asked in a terrified voice.

Ignoring the query, the figure seemingly floated across the room towards the petrified boy.  Thinking quickly, Mokuba threw the heavy footstool at his adversary.  With a loud thud, it hit the stranger, knocking him out. He collapsed on the ground, his cloak billowing out in waves around him, revealing his face.

Mokuba gasped as the intruder's identity was revealed.

~ ~

'I instructed Joey to meet me here twenty minutes ago,' Tristan complained to himself as he stood next to his motorcycle.  He looked around, half-expecting to see his best friend, but all he saw was the Domino Mall and the crowd of people that usually hung around it.  'Yugi's party starts in ten minutes,' Tristan thought as he climbed onto his motorcycle. 'That does it!  I'm not waiting any longer!  I'm gonna go find him.'  Tristan put on his helmet, started the motorcycle, and headed for Joey's house.

~ ~

Yugi, Yami said in a worried tone. It's already five o' two and nobody has arrived!  Do you think something happened to your friends?

"How many times do I have to tell you," Yugi said aloud. "Nothing's happened to my friends, it's only been two minutes…"

"What are you talking to?" interrupted a voice from behind him.

Yugi whirled around.  "Oh, hi Mai," Yugi said.

"Where is everyone?" Mai asked.

Before Yugi could answer, Tea walked into the shop.

"Sorry I'm late," Tea apologized, "I was completing my chores."

"You don't have to apologize," Yugi said as he looked at his watch. "You're only three minutes late."

"Where are Joey and Tristan," Tea said as she looked around.

"I don't know," Yugi replied. "But Joey said he was going to ride here with Tristan."

"If I know Joey he probably made them both late," Mai commented.

"Hello youngsters," greeted a purple-eyed man with light gray hair, as he walked down the staircase leading to the upper level of the game shop.

"He your grandpa?" Mai whispered to Yugi.

Yugi nodded his head.

"You must be Mai," Mr. Motou said as he stepped onto the floor of the gameshop.

"I am," Mai nodded.

"Whose limousine is that," questioned the proprietor.

Everyone looked out the store's sizy glass window.  They spotted a massive black stretch limousine parked in the store's parking lot.

Mr. Motou's question was answered as Seto Kaiba climbed out of the vehicle.  

"What's he doing here?" Mr. Motou whispered to Yugi.

"I invited him," Yugi answered.

Mr. Motou gave his grandson a surprised look.  "Since when have you two been friends?" he asked.

"Well," Yugi answered, "we aren't exactly friends…yet."

Seto walked to the entrance of the game shop and swung the double doors open.

~ ~

A soft bell could be heard as Tristan rang the doorbell of Joey's house.  He waited a minute or two, but there was no answer.  Once more Tristan rang the doorbell without success.  He banged on the door with his fists, but there was still no answer.

'Joey must have forgotten that he was supposed to meet me at the mall and went to Yugi's party alone,' Tristan thought.'

Once more Tristan mounted his motorcycle, put on his helmet, and started the vehicle.  He the headed to the game shop.

When he arrived at the store there was no one in site.  Tristan entered and climbed up the stairs.  He looked around the room.  Yugi, Tea, and Mai were playing video games, and Seto was watching them.

"Hey guys," Tristan greeted them.

All gazes turned to Tristan.

"Hi Tristan," Yugi said. "Where's Joey?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Tristan said.

BOOM! "YOU…LOSE…"

Yugi blinked. "Whoops!" He blushed slightly. "Forgot to pause the game…hehe…"

Tea groaned. "Yugi…."

The conversation was interrupted by the ringing from Seto's cell phone.  He picked it up.  As he listened his eyed widened in surprise.

"I've got to go," Seto announced in a worried tone.

"What's wrong?" Yugi queried. "Did something happen?"

Ignoring the question, Seto flew out of the room; his heavy footsteps could be heard banging down the steps.

~ ~

A single light shone in the neverending darkness.

"My mind slave may have failed to complete his job, but I have another plan to get what I desire.  Go my rare hunters, to the town of Domino.  It is time to take more drastic measures."

The light faded away, to be taken over by the heavy darkness once more.

~To Be Continued…

Well, there's Chapter 2. Don't forget to review, folks! **points to little button at bottom of screen that says "submit review"**


End file.
